Love shot
by annuarizonatorres
Summary: My version of the shooting, I am changing it a lot and changing even some love stories. I am doing this probably because I really like Grey's Anatomy and "their" version of the shooting was more... Devastating. Grey's Anatomy's watchers NEED some drama. I am not good in summaries, just try to read it. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Shooting

**So, guys, this is my first fanfiction about Glee. I saw the episode about the shooting, but for me it wasn't enough. The story is set in the fourth season, maybe this shooting will change the situation between Santana and Brittany.**

It was weird. Seeing that school again was just incredibly weird. There were too many things that she could remember just by standing in front of those doors, she smiled thinking of how bitchy she was with her friends and school-mates and how people used to think of her life the strong and independent one. She suddenly remembered why she was there, and she turned herself to Kurt and Rachel. They were probably thinking the same things, all of them had lived something important in that school.

"Why is it so hard ?"

"Well, Berry, your voice surely won't make it any easier." Santana replied. She noticed that both Rachel and Kurt were staring at her. "Sorry, just being Santana."

They eventually decided to head in, walking towards the glee room. They were walking slowly, they didn't know what to say, it was always weird to come back to that school. It actually wasn't the first time after their graduation, but it was awkward. Rachel knew she was going to see Finn again and, even after more than four months, it was always hard to talk to him and pretend nothing had happened between them. Kurt didn't even know if he wanted to see Blaine, he had been is first love and he had felt completely betrayed by him. He only knew that his love for Blaine was not going to fade away and, probably, seeing him was going to make Kurt forget everything. Santana was going to see Brittany… With Sam. And she didn't like this, she couldn't stop loving her and the sight of Sam was probably going to piss her off. As always.

Finn had called of the "original" glee's members to help him out with the new group, sometimes he just needed some help and they were all happy about this. It was, somehow, a way to see everyone once again and it was always good to see the group.

"So, guys, for today we have some special guests here. I just needed somebody really talented to help me prepare this exhibition." He stopped, smiling. "I know, I know, I am very talented myself, but I needed somebody."

Everybody was excited at the sight of the "guests", Blaine looked shocked and Brittany pretended she didn't care if Santana was there.  
"So, Rachel is here because she…"

"Because I was clearly the best here, that's why I got admitted to Nyada." Obviously, Rachel wanted to talk and show that she was actually the best. "I am here because I can sing, I really can sing very well. He needed a star, here I am."

Finn smiled, knowing that she was just being Rachel, the same, egocentric, Rachel. He still liked her for this.

"Kurt is here because he as always been one of my favourites singer in our group, and one of my greatest friends." Kurt smiled, feeling somehow shy. He loved being there, even if his life was amazing and different.

"And Santana is here… Well, she's here because she's Santana."

"I am here because I judge, I already know he wants me to be brutal, bitchy and fucking honest. Well, he just wants me to be Santana."

"Oh." Sam had felt relieved for the past months, because Santana, for him, was only a problem and now, seeing her again was a big problem for him. He held Brittany's hand and he kissed her, while looking at Santana. He knew that she was still mad at him, but he didn't care. Brittany was with him, now.

They started talking about the show, when they heard the principal speaking on the speakers.

"I need you not to freak out, we are in lockdown, every teacher knows what to do."

They all thought it was a joke or something like this, but Finn had to lock all the doors and force everybody to stay in the choir room.

"Ok, guys, stay calm, probably nothing's happening." He was trying to keep talking about the show and, seeing that everybody was calm, he kept talking about the songs they could sing.

"I think we should do 'when I was your man' by Bruno Mars, maybe Sam could…." He couldn't finish talking, the sound of a gunshot stopped him. "Oh crap."

Everybody in the room started screaming and freaking out, it was, now, impossible to keep calm.

What was going on ?

"Crap, somebody with a gun is in there !" Rachel's loud voice sounded even more annoying, she was screaming and she was freaking out.


	2. Eduardo

**Hey guys, always remember that reviews are welcome, let me know what you'd like to happen. Hope you keep liking this.**

"Okay, I know this is scary, but I need you guys to be calm. Find a place to hide and text your friends, make sure everybody knows what's going on in here."

Sam was sitting down, holding Brittany who was crying. He needed to find a way to shut her up, he didn't want the shooter to hear her sobbing.  
"I need you to be calm, Brit." He kissed her. "I need you to pretend that everything is alright, okay? Everything is gonna be fine." Brittany nodded and then closed her eyes, trying to be quite, but she was sobbing pretty loudly.  
Santana was alone, sitting on the floor right in front of them. "Please don't touch her, don't… Don't touch her." She thought, beginning to feel tears streaming down her face. She wasn't scared for herself, she was scared for the love of her life. They didn't talk very much, Sam was very jealous and Brittany didn't want to ruin her relationship with him, so Santana knew she was already less important than him.

Finn froze when he noticed a man in front of the first door of the coir room. He couldn't remember if he had locked both of them and he suddenly began to panic. The man started trying to open the door but, fortunately, it was locked and he couldn't open it. He proceeded to the next door and he opened it. Finn had forgotten one of them.

"Oh, hi." The man said, with a creepy smile on his face. He was immediately followed by another man. "Now, everybody shut up. Nobody talks, you can only answer our questions." He examined the room and then the people laying on the floor. "Now, everybody get up." He said. Nobody moved. "Get up !" He yelled, angrily. Everybody got up, and the man waited some seconds before going on talking. "Boys here and girls there." He said, dividing the group by gender. "My name is Eduardo and this is Matt." He said, looking at the other man.

Eduardo was tall, with dark hair and brown eyes. He had a strong Hispanic accent and he had a gun in his hand and one in his pocket. Matt, on the other hand, had blond hair and black eyes, he probably wasn't even allowed to speak.

"You." Eduardo said. "Who are you ?"

"My… My name's Blaine Anderson." Blaine answered, scared as fuck. Eduardo than proceeded with the same question and asked everybody's name.  
He then walked towards the girls. "Girls… I like girls." He did the same thing he had done with the boys.

"And you ? What's your name ?"

"Santana. Santana Lopez." She was secretly scared knowing that she was Hispanic was going to make him want to kill her. But she needed to look strong, for her own sake.

"Santana ? Lopez ?" he smiled. "Wow, that's strongly Hispanic." He walked towards her, making her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Hispanic." She said, not really knowing what to do. He kept looking at her and then he stopped for some minutes.

Everybody was shaking, but nobody knew what to do.

"I am gonna shoot a boy and a girl." Everybody was shocked. "I'll call a name and the person has to get up. Nobody is going to stop me, or I'll kill you all."

He looked at them, he saw tears and fear, exactly what he wanted. He sat down on the floor, looking extremely careless. He looked like a kid, he didn't seem a shooter or something like that. He was so calm they thought he was going to get up in any minute yelling "Just kidding, guys !"

He got up, he was going to call somebody.

Why did it have to happen ? It was a normal school day for them and now, somebody was going to die. Who was going to be the first one ? The boys were shaking, somebody of them was going to be shot and he was going to lose the possibility to live his life, to have a family and to see his dreams come true. The choir room was filled with sobs and tears, broken hearts and hope.

"Ryder."


	3. Love

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them and please, keep writing them ! **

Ryder couldn't move. Nobody was going to save him, but he kept hoping that, maybe, a cop would enter the room screaming and he would be safe. But it didn't happen. He had to get up, for his friend's sake. He tried to get up, but his legs didn't want to move, he was too scared. Maybe Eduardo was not going to kill him, he said he just wanted to shoot somebody, maybe he just wanted to hurt them.

The shooter was staring at him, but he really couldn't move.

"Get up !" He screamed. Eduardo started getting angry, he had to face is destiny. He got up and then he walked and found himself right in front of the shooter. He opened his mouth to say something, he wanted to thank everybody and say goodbye, but the shooter didn't let him. Eduardo shot him right in his head, Ryder fell on the floor, lifeless. Everybody tried to suffocate their own feelings, Ryder was laying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. Eduardo smiled, satisfied.

What were they all going to do ? Ryder was already dead and, in just some more minutes, one of the girls was going to follow him. They were all crying, they couldn't believe that there was a shooter in their choir room. They were there to sing, like every single day, they were all happy, all together, preparing their new songs, as always. But this time it was different, somebody was going to die.

Finn was probably the most scared, he kept thinking that the shooters were going to kill them all, somehow. Eduardo didn't seem like caring at all, he just liked killing. He wanted to know why there were two shooters in the school, were they ex-students ? He desperately needed a reason why, why were they all going to die ? Why was the shooter with them ?  
He kept looking at Rachel, he was scared the shooter might call her and then kill her. He couldn't lose her, they weren't together anymore, but he still loved her, he was always going to love her.

Eduardo was now playing the piano, it was creepy as fuck, he had this stupid smile on his face and he just kept playing. He wanted to make the suspense grow, he needed everybody to be scared. He got up, ready to call a girl. The girls were holding their breaths, all crying.

"_Brittany_."

"NO !" Santana's voice sounded loudly in the choir room, causing everybody to look at her. They all knew what this meant. Eduardo walked towards her, looking incredibly angry.

"What ? You are confronting me." He slapped her. "I don't like this. You, guys, are all a bunch of losers, I knew I had to kill you all."

Santana felt guilty, she knew she was the reason why everybody was going to die, but she couldn't let him shoot Brittany. She had all her friends looking at her, they were even more scared than they were before. Eduardo was going to shoot them all.

"_Kill me_." She said, almost whispering. Everybody was looking at her, In shock. Brittany was crying, shaking, trying to be calm. She couldn't even look at Santana. _"Don't… Don't touch her. Kill me._" Santana repeated, her voice was now clearer, like if she had decided that it was the right thing, like she knew that she needed to sacrifice herself, for Brittany.  
Eduardo looked at her, confused. Why would she sacrifice herself for one of her friends ? He wanted, at least, to make it more funny, for him.

_"You really would let me kill you. Wow, that's incredibly dumb. You look like a smart person… And incredibly hot. I wanted to keep you alive, because I had something more… interesting for you. But you're stupid. You want me to kill you instead of some blonde bitch ? That's hilarious._" He laughed. His laugh was even creepier than is smile, almost bloodcurdling. He sat on the floor, wondering. He closed his eyes, holding is gun like it was some sort of teddy bear.

The room was filled with people sobbing, crying, trying not to scream or to run, they were all trying to hold each other, somehow, they wanted to be strong. They kept thinking that, maybe, somebody was going to save them all, but nobody was coming for them. They all figured out that their parents were out there, waiting for them, hoping that everybody was going to be fine. But no one was going to make it alive. No one.  
Blaine decided he didn't care, he took Kurt's hand and held it. They looked at each other, smiling. Kurt needed to talk to him, he couldn't die without making Blaine know what he felt.  
"_I love you. I really do_." He was whispering, hoping not to be heard. _"I'll always love you, no matter what._" A little, shy, kiss between them gave them the strength they needed to go on, to die bravely. Blaine didn't need to say anything, Kurt already knew his feelings. _"I love you."_

Eduardo got up, looking at Santana in the eyes.

_"So, here we are. Your turn."_

Brittany gasped, she couldn't believe Santana was really risking her life because of her. They weren't even together anymore, why would she ?

"_Yeah._" Santana said, before getting up.

_"¿Por qué haces esto ?"_ (Why are you doing this )Eduardo started talking in Spanish.

Santana remained silent, she didn't want to talk, everybody knew why she was doing this.

_"Fine, stay silent."_  
He looked at her before shooting, he approached and then kissed her in the lips. She stayed silent, not even bothering what he was doing. He looked like he wanted to do more, but then he walked away and pointed his gun towards her.

Santana looked at Brittany, she was crying and staring at her, they looked at each other for some seconds and then Santana whispered "I love you." Brittany was now crying even harder than before, she had understood why Santana was doing this. She was sacrificing herself because she was still in love with her, while she was with Sam. Santana thought that, at least, Brittany was going to remember her as the girl who told her that she loved her right before dying to save her damn freaking life. It was just the way it was supposed to be.

"_Make it fast._" She said, closing her eyes.

The sound of the gun going off ripped through everybody's ears as if they were right next to a fireworks display, listening to it go off, with no protection. The echo of the ear-splitting "BANG" carried on for a good minute.


	4. Kids

**I KNOW. I am sorry, but I really didn't have the time. I promise I will upload more often, even if this is a very short story... Here is the new chapter, please let me know what you think, your reviews are very important to me.**

"SANTANA !"

Brittany's voice sounded clear and destroied, when all her friends were looking at Santana's body falling on the floor. Her blood was all over her body, her hands were right on the wound, feeling her own blood. The floor was cold, but it didn't matter. She tried to scream, Brittany didn't have to move, she couldn't die, she needed to survive.

"Shut up." She whispered. All the people in the room were used to Santana's comebacks and insults and this was quite weird and unusual. She wasn't screaming, her face didn't show any kind of anger. "Shut..up. Brittany." She said again. Everybody was silent, everybody was motionless. Everybody but Brittany. She was sitting next to Santana's body, trying to hold her tears. The blonde knew this meant that she was going to die, but she didn't care. She wanted to be next to Santana.

"Shhh. I am here, okay ?" she kissed Santana's forehead. "I won't leave you." She took the Latina's right hand and she held it tight, to make her feel her presence. She was sure that Eduardo was just going to shoot her and then leave them alone, because if she was to die, this was her moment. With Santana, the only person that really mattered in her life, she didn't care if they weren't together anymore, she was still the most important person for her.  
Sam was looking at them, he couldn't move and, probably, he didn't want to. He had just watched his girlfriend's ex sacrificating herself for her, while he hadn't had the courage to even stand up. He felt like a coward, he was the man, but he hadn't had the courage to save his own girlfriend. He felt stupid and useless, he knew that Santana was still in love with Brittany, but he didn't immagine how much in love she was. And, by that moment, he wasn't sure that Brittany was in love with him, she looked like she still had feelings for Santana.

Eduardo was looking speechless, he didn't know what to do or what to say. He didn't want to kill Brittany, but he surely wanted Santana to be dead. He kneeled down to only be heard by her.

"I could have killed you." he smiled "But I didn't. Do you know why ?" He got up, now he wanted everybody to hear what he had to say. Brittany squeezed Santana's hand, because she knew that the brunette was getting weaker.

"I want you to suffer, my dear Lopez. You have showed bravery and courage. Brave people need to suffer when they die, I want you to show me your audacity till you breathe your last breath." He stopped for a second, to kick her. "You have the guts." He then decided to sit down, silently.

Everybody was shocked, they couldn't let Santana die, Ryder was enough. But what could they do ? They already knew that nobody from outside could help them, or Eduardo was probably going to kill them all.

"I won't leave you, Santana." Brittany cried. "I can't lose you one more time." It was difficult for her to talk, because tears were rushing down her face.

"You didn't lose me." Santana's voice sounded far away from were it actually came from. It was hard for her to talk, but she needed to tell Brittany how much she cared about her. She knew that, sometimes, Brittany needed a little bit of help to understand what was happening."Brittany, I am dying." she couldn't believe she had just said that.

"NO ! YOU ARE NOT ! DID YOU HEAR ME ?!"

"I am, sweetie, I am." She stopped for a while. She wished it was easier, but how could telling the love of your life that you are dying be easy ? "But I'll be with you. I'll look after you." She smiled, trying to squeeze Brittany's hand. She knew that she didn't have a lot of time, she could feel her body trying to use the last sources of energy she had. She couldn't believe she was going to leave Brittany alone, she just wished she could be with her forever. Her faith was playing with her and she had to follow its decision. "I was dreaming a life with you." It was difficult to breathe. "and our kids." She had to leave Brittany's hand, because she couldn't hold it anymore, but the blonde didn't let her, she squeezed it with more strenght. "I love you." Those words felt like a relief, she finally felt like she was flying and she knew why. She was dying. "I always have and I always will. Don't ever forget that." She closed her eyes, knowing it was over.


	5. Heartbeat

The room fell in an awkward and painful silence, while Santana's breath wasn't perceivable anymore. The only thing that could be heard was Brittany's sobbing, that was pretty loud. Her body was shaking heavily and she wasn't able to control herself, she eventually collapsed on Santana's chest, crying even harder. She wanted to scream and beat Eduardo up, but she couldn't move, she felt like her body didn't want to do what her mind was commanding. She closed her eyes, hoping that he would kill her too, she couldn't live without Santana, she couldn't imagine a life without her and she didn't even want to live a life without her. Her mind was completely empty, the only thing that she could think about was Santana saying "our kids". It was devastating, because when they were together they had never really talked about a future together and she had always thought that kids weren't exactly Santana's thing. With her eyes closed she kept thinking about their kids, their house and their life together. It was her perfect dream, waking up every single day next to her favorite Latina and living with their three children. Apparently, Santana and Brittany shared the same dream. Brittany got up, their dream was never going to become reality and she felt guilty, Santana had given up her life to save Brittany's.

"Kill me." She whispered, hoping to be heard. Everybody was looking at her, what was she doing ?

Eduardo remained silent. He was satisfied with Santana's death and he had already killed another guy he wasn't planning on killing anybody else.

"What ?"

"I want you to kill me right now. You have just shattered my dreams, you have completely ruined my life, because you took away the only important thing in my life. I can't be in this world, if she's not here with me." Brittany was looking at Eduardo in the eye, she felt incredibly strong. Maybe her dream could come true, there was a chance. Not in this world, but still. "So kill me. I need to go where the love of my life is."

There was a moment of silence, then, a laughter.

"I thought you were with blondie, there." Eduardo said, looking at Sam. "Poor boy. Left for a girl who's even dead. You must be really useless." He laughed again. He wanted everybody to feel uncomfortable and he was making it.

Brittany remained silent, she didn't need to talk anymore, she just wanted to go wherever Santana was. Eduardo kept looking at her, but she didn't feel uncomfortable, she was just feeling hurt. Since he wasn't doing nothing, she decided to talk.

"You broke me." she took a deep breath. "Give me my life back."

She closed her eyes, figuring her life with Santana, up there. She smiled.

She was waiting for the gunshot, while she heard somebody breaking in.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN, SLOWLY."

She couldn't feel relieved, the cops were there, she was never going to be with Santana anymore, she fell on her knees while everybody started rushing out of the room. She held Santana's hand and started crying once again, while the cops were handcuffing Eduardo. She saw a doctor running inside the choir room, but she couldn't move.

"Sorry I didn't kill you." Eduardo said, before being taken out by a couple of cops. His usual creepy smile was on his face and it gave Brittany shivers. She kept holding Santana's hand, she didn't want to let go, even if she knew that her parents were out there, waiting for her. She thought about Santana's parents, what was she going to tell them ? "Your beloved daughter is dead because of ME ?" She couldn't... It was too much to handle, it was too hard, she was not going to make it.

"I still have a heartbeat !"


	6. Baby

**Let me know what you think ! I had some time today, so I decided to update the story, hope you guys like it. Keep the reviews coming !**

"Hey sweetheart, the kids are already awake !" Brittany said, only showing her head from their bedroom door.

"What ? Are you freaking kidding me ? My God, I thought we were going to have more time." A half-naked Santana answered, looking for her dress. "I was _really_ _hoping_ we would have more time." She smiled, looking at her wife, who was holding their nine months-old baby. "Hi cutie !" She took their son from Brittany's arms, before kissing her in the lips.

"Now that I look at you, I can't stop thinking about that half an hour I was hoping to spend with you." Brittany laughed before going to the kitchen to make breakfast for everybody. It was Sunday morning and, usually, their kids used to sleep a lot, since they had the chance. Brittany and Santana had special plans for their morning, but they eventually decided to spend the whole day with their family. Sunday morning was always kind of holy to them, it was the only day they were all at home and it felt great. Santana was always busy with her work and Brittany was always out, since she had just opened her dance school. After years of just teaching she had decided, after Santana's advice, to open her own school, even because she was tired of not being able to decide what to do in her classes. She wanted to be the boss, she wanted to be the one to decide. Sunday had become the day dedicated to the family, while thursday night was dedicated to the two of them. Right before getting married they had decided that thursday had to be "their day", so, every single week, on thursday night, they had a "date night", fancy dinner and then a movie together or something like that.

Santana was drinking her cup of coffee, while Brittany was feeding their children. The Latina watched her family having fun just because they were eating and she knew that she couldn't be happier. It was everything she had always dreamed about and, now, it was real. Her dream had become reality. She felt so stupid because she had always tried to pretend she didn't like Brittany and she felt even more stupid because she thought they were not going to make it when she decided to go to New York. They were meant to be together and their life was a proof that she had fought for something important.

"You have to wake up."

Santana felt confused. They weren't in their kitchen anymore, they were in a white room, there was a bright light and Brittany was wearing a white dress. She looked like and angel. "What ?"

"Santana, you have to wake up. For me, please." She saw Brittany crying and she couldn't understand why she looked so defeated. What had happened ? What was she saying ?

"What are you talking about ?" she walked towards her wife. "I am already awake."

Brittany held her hand. "Wake up, please wake up." Santana tried to squeeze Brittany's hand, but she couldn't. "I love you Santana, please come back to me."

Opening her eyes seemed incredibly hard, but she felt heartbroken when she noticed that Brittany was crying in front of her.

_She was dreaming.._

She tried to talk but it was really, really hard for her to even open her mouth. What was happening ? She couldn't keep her eyes opened, but she needed to. She knew about the shooting, she could remember what had happened with that freaking spanish man, but she had no idea what had happened after she was shot. The only thing she knew was that Brittany was safe and it was all that mattered. She had been able to keep her eyes opened for only a few seconds and, apparently, Brittany hadn't noticed. She tried again to squeeze Brittany's hand, but she was too weak and even the simplest thing it the world seemed extremely difficult now.

_"Brittany, I am here."_ She understood that she wasn't really talking, she was just thinking what she wanted to say. She was so glad to still be alive, her sacrifice had meant something. She had another chance to live with Brittany, they could have their life together. She just had to talk, or to make Brittany understand that she was still there. She needed to move, she needed to do something. She wanted to scream, to get up, to talk, to squeeze her hand.

_"Fuck, it's too difficult."_ She thought, trying again to talk. After several minutes, she heard Brittany getting up and she heard her mom's voice.

"I don't know what to do anymore. The doctors say that I need to talk to her, they told me that she needs to feel my presence... And I have tried everything. Why isn't she awake yet ?" She was crying, she was crying so much she was hardly able to talk to Santana's mom.

"Keep talking to her. She loves you. She kept telling me that letting you go had been the hardest decision in her life, but it was the best for you and for your sake."

_"She's right, Brittany... Listen to her." _

"We all know that the best for me is being with her. And know I don't even know if I am ever going to see her eyes ever again, I don't even know if I am going to hear her voice..." she couldn't take it anymore, it was just too much. " Now I don't need to be her girlfriend or whatever, I just need her to be fine. I desperately need her to be ok."

She went back to Santana's room, while her mom was waiting on the doorway.

"Santana, wake up, please." She put her head down, just to feel Santana's breath. She needed a proof that she was just "sleeping", because, apparently that continous "beep" wasn't enough. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

Finally, that move. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand before opening her eyes.

"Oh my God." Brittany blinked a couple of times before believing that Santana was really awake. "Santana." She smiled, before kissing her right in her lips.

Santana felt some kind of weird energy filling her body, like if Brittany had shared her vitality with her. She felt like she had slept for months, maybe years, that kiss had, somehow, given her a new life. She wanted to say so many things, but she suddenly understood that the energy she was feeling was just in her mind. She felt incredibly happy, her sacrifice had meant something. Brittany was still in love with her, Brittany was hers, Brittany was her reason to be alive. She knew that they were meant to be, she knew that Brittany still had the key to her heart. Brittany remained silent, she was just staring at Santana's beautiful eyes, speechless. There was happiness filling the room, there was no need to talk. After a while, Santana finally opened her mouth to talk. Her mom was looking at her, holding her dad's hand. They tried to tell her not to talk, she was very weak and she needed to rest. Obviously, she didn't want to listen to them. She tried to squeeze Brittany's hand and she finally was able to talk.

"Marry me."


	7. I do

**It's been a long time since I last updated, but I came home from my holidays like yesterday and I didn't have my computer with me. Here's the new chapter and, actually, there's going to be only one other chapter and, then, the story will be over. Hope you guys enjoy this and please keep writing reveiws !**

"I am scared, Quinn."

"You don't have to." Quinn said, fixing her hair. "You two have been through _a lot_, this is nothing."

"No. This is_ everything._" her breathe was fast and loud, while she was trying to, at least,_ look calm_. "What if this goes wrong ? What if she understands that she doesn't love me anymore ? What if she thinks that I am not enough ? What if she thinks that I am stupid ? What if she runs away before even coming to the aisle ? I am scared. This whole wedding-thing is freaking me out. It's our big day, the happiest day in both our lives. But what if this is not the right thing for us ?"

"Brittany, look at me." Quinn took both her friend's hands. "There's no way Santana is _ever_ going to stop loving you. She has sacrified herself for you, she loves you so much she saved you, risking her own life. I am sure you two are soul mates, you guys are meant to be."

Quind left Brittany's room, only to go visit Santana.

"I'm gonna trip."

"What ? No, you're not. What are you talking about ?"

"I... I don't know. It's just that I still have trouble walking and sometimes I can't even breath and I... What if my heart stops ? What if I trip and fall down in front of everybody ? What if my wound hurts too much and I can't stand it ? What if Brittany leaves me ?"

Quinn laughed. She couldn't help it.

"What are you laughing at ?"

"You two are so cute. Brittany just did the same thing, you guys are too worried about this. I've known you for four years and, believe me, you are two different parts of the same soul. You're perfect together. Just breathe, slowly and calm down. You have survived a shooting, you can do this."

Brittany had insisted to be the man, she wanted to be at the aisle, waiting for Santana. She didn't want to do all the walking-down-the-aisle-thing, she just wanted to see Santana walking towards her. When the theme began, Brittany felt butterflies in her stomach and when she finally saw Santana in her wedding dress she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"My God, she's breathtaking." she smiled through the tears.

Santana was holding her dad's arm, she knew she needed to lean against her dad, she was still too weak to walk on her own, but she had insisted in celebrating the wedding as soon as she got out of the Hospital.

"Dad, I think I am having an heart attack."

"No, mija. Se llama _amor_." he smiled, feeling his daughter's happiness.

When they were near Brittany, he helped Santana taking the blonde's hands.

"Take care of her now and forever." He said, smirking.

"We are here today, to join Santana Diabla Lopez and Brittany Susan Pierce in matrimony. This is a special time of celebration that the two of you will long remember, and because of this, we are grateful to share in your joy. Marriage is a serious commitment meant for your welfare and enjoyment. Marriage also offers each of you the opportunity to grow together as a couple and as unique are honoured that you are here to whtiness this magical event, the moment when two souls declare that they have become one." The minister stopped for a while and then he looked at Santana.

"Do you take this woman, Brittany Susan Pierce , to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love, honor and respect her, and comfort her, and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her for so long as you both shall live ?"

"I do."

"Do you take this woman, Santana Diabla Lopez, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise to love, honor, respect her, and comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her for so long as you both shall live "

"I do."

" Your wedding rings are symbolic of your commitment to each other and your endless love for each other."

"Brittany, I thought we could be just friends. I thought I could pretend to be somebody I was not. I thought I could pretend to like boys, but my love for you was just too much. You are the person with whom I am supposed to share my life. I give you this ring today, to show you my commitment and to show you that you are the only thing I am sure about. You have been my strength, you are the reason why I was able to come out to my family and to my friends. You are the reason why I am who I am today."

She placed the wedding ring on Brittany's finger and then she kissed her hand. "I love you."

"Santana, I was so scared to lose you that I understood that I couldn't hide my love for you anymore. We are two people, one mind, one soul, one heart. Today, I am here to give you everything I am. This ring shows how much I care about us, because from today on, it's not me anymore. It's us. Our life begins today, our life as one person, our life as a family. You are my everything and all that matters to me."

She placed the wedding ring on Santana's finger and she felt Santana shaking. "It's okay. I am never going to leave you. I promise. I love you."


	8. Future

"Just hold my hand, everything's going to be okay, hun."

"This just remembers me our wedding day." She started crying at the memory. " I couldn't even stand by myself and you took care of me."

Brittany was driving as fast as she could, the streets of New York seemed far more trafficated than usual on that day of October.

"Shit, is the whole population of New York coming to the hospital with us ? JUST GO HOME !" She cried, still holding her wife's hand.

"Brittany, I really cannot keep calm if you keep screaming. " Santana said, squeezing the blonde's hands.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just worried and I don't know what I have to do, I don't know what to say, what if I can't do it ?"

"We'll be fine, Brittany." she touched her belly. "This baby really wants to meet his moms."

They had spent months trying to decide the baby's name, but they just kept fighting, they kept picking names, but they couldn't decide which one could fit their baby. Eventually, they decided to wait to see him, before deciding. The delivery was long and painful for Santana, but Brittany never left her side. When they finally had the chance to hold their newborn, they couldn't stop smiling and holding him. It was their first child, they were both interested in having a big family, Brittany had always sad that she wanted a soccer team, she wanted to watch them playing in their big backyard, while drinking a margarita with Santana. She had always dreamed to be a mom, one day and she was excited, her dream was becoming true. She had married the love of her life and she was, now, holding their first son. Santana, on the other hand, was freaking out.

"I don't think I can do this, Brittany." she said, putting their baby to sleep.

"What ?"

"I'm not cut out to be a mom. I'm the mean one, the bitch, the frozen hearted. Everybody is always complaining about me, how am I even supposed to be his mother ? This is so wrong. I'm gonna be the worst mom ever, I'm going to ruin his life and I'm going to make everything harder for him. What if I become like my grandma ? What if he confesses something to me and I cannot accept it ? What if I am not the mother he wants me to be ? Oh my God, I'm gonna fail as a mother."

She started crying, looking for Brittany's arm to hold her. She kept crying, remaining completely silent, while Brittany was trying to calm her down.

"Now, you listen to me. You are the bitch, I'm the stupid one, right ?"

"You're not stupid." Santana answered, staring at her, not sure of what she meant.

"If I'm not stupid, you're not the bitch. You know, they called us 'the stupid and the bitch lesbians' back in school." she smiled "You're gonna be a great mom, we're gonna be a perfect family. And, after what you've been through with your grandma, I'm pretty sure you will accept everything, I'm sure you'll be the one he'll go when he needs advices."

"Why are you saying that ?" Santana asked, confused.

"Because you are amazing. You have saved my life, even if you weren't supposed to. You told a man to shot you, to save me, even if I was with somebody else. You got shot because of me, you risked your life because you are in love with me. How can you even think that you are frozen hearted ? We all know that when you care, you know how to do it. I know you love him with your whole heart and I am not scared, because I know that, when you're there, everything's gonna be fine."

Santana kissed her, smiling.

"He's gonna grow up eating love. I'm so happy, Brittany. I'm happy to have you, I'm happy to have him, I'm happy to have us. I feel like the luckiest person in this world." she kissed Brittany again and again. She took her hand and she squeezed it, remembering how Brittany had been her strength while she couldn't even stand up by herself.

"Hey, don't even try to say that. _I'm the luckiest person in this world._"

"Let's just say we're the luckiest family ever. I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Santana. I'm sure we'll be fine, we are gonna be amazing." She got up, kissed Santana in her forhead "I'm gonna grab a coffee, Quinn just texted me. She's coming here, I'll met her in the cafeteria and then I'll take her here, to see you and... oh, we really should pick a name for him."

Santana looked at their baby and then she smirked at Brittany.

"What about Bryant ? It's like our names mixed up."

"I love it, it's just perfect." She picked up their baby boy and she kissed him. "Hi, little Bryant."

Santana smiled watching her wife and their kid together. Brittany walked away, still holding Bryant.

She went downstairs, finding out that Quinn was already waiting for her.

"Hey mommy !" Quinn cried out

"Hi, auntie" Brittany said, kissing Quinn in the cheek. "Bryant, say hi to auntie Quinn"

"Hi Bryant" Quinn said, smiling at the little baby and picking him up from Brittany's arms. "I like the way it sounds."

They walked upstairs, to find Santana reading a magazine.

"Hi cutie" Quinn said "You look amazing"

"Don't you dare say that. I look like shit, but I really don't give a damn." She laughed "Bryant is fine, everything's perfect. I'm great and incredibly happy."

"You two are awesome, my girls." Quinn said, placing Bryant in his little crib "Amazing. I'm sorry I already have to go, but my work is trying to kill me." She walked away, leaving the two moms alone.

"We really are amazing, Santana."

"I know, we are." Brittany sat next to her, holding her.

"_Te quiero, Santana._" She said.

Santana laughed, it sounded so weird to hear Brittany talking in spanish, but it was the cutest thing she had ever heard.

"T_e quiero, Brittany._"

**This is the end, the end of my Brittana fanfiction, I hope you guys have enjoyed it, I didn't want to go too far with the story, nobody knows what's gonna happen between them ! Let's wait and see !**


End file.
